When The Sun Sets
by Kiwi-margarita
Summary: Serena n Darien found out about each other's serect after a fight one. Beautiful fluffy romance beginnings with a slide of humor and action. Very Fluffy at times. there is some lanuage, sexual inneudo's and violence but nothing to sevre fullsummary inside
1. Chapter 1

Rated t+- For mild language, sexual innuendo and violence.

Title – when the suns sets

Summary Serena and Darien. Just found out about each other secret identity after a very recent fight with' one of beryl's henchmen. Darien is happy to find out his lovely "Meatball head" is also sailor moon makes him very happy. He starts to wonder if she is also his moon princess from his dreams, but even if she's not she is already his real life princess. Beautiful funny romance beginnings in this sailor moon. First season inspired Story. Romantic comedy action adventure. Maybe a dash of drama. Not sure yet.

Author's Note's: I'm not the world's best speller or has the best grammar either so pls bear with me. This is my first fan fac so please read and review. It will help me become a better writer.

Chapter 1- Major Discoveries

Serena and Darien is in one of their dramatic arguments as usual outside of crown arcade. "You idiot." Serena screams to the top of her lungs. Darien just stood there with that trademark smirk on his face. "What cat got your touge?" Serena then laughed at her lame comment. Darien laughed as well, "That's all you could come up with meatball head?" Darrrrrriiiiiiieeeeennnn my name is Serena!" Darien turned his head to the side. Serena thought to herself (he sure is fine, with that gorgeous dark hair blue eyes that I could get lost in for days and lips that I have been dying to kiss ever since I meet him. And that hot, hot body mmmmm yummy…. There was no denying that Darien was prolly one of the finest men in japan maybe even the world but he was a compete jerk or at least he had always been to her: every since she hit him in the head that day with that horrible test paper she had; he had been a jerk to her and always calling her meatball head. But something told her that their bickering was only half-hearted and really had no bite to it.) "Meatball head are you okay?" Earth to meatball brains" Serena vaguely heard as Darien's voice pulled her from her thoughts. "Huh?" she said in a complete and total daze. "Remember we're outside of crown arcade. "Ohh yea." She replied as she opened the glass door to the arcade. Behind the counter stood Andrew behind the cash register. Andrew smiled at his two guests entering the door. "Heya guys what's up?" both Serena and Darien answered in unison nothing much. Darien sat at his usual booth seat in the corner of the arcade by himself. Serena walked up a claimed a seat in front of Andrew. "What do ya want Serena that usual." Yeah did you enjoy school today Serena?" Andrew asked while going to the giant milkshake machine to make Serena her favorite treat.

Meanwhile Darien is sitting in his seat losing himself in his thoughts as Serena previously had outside the arcade. ( he looks at Serena smiling whiles spinning around on her bar chair she's so cute when she does things like that, He looked over her long blonde hair dazzling blue eyes. He loved when she smiled it brought him some sort of peace. He moved on to her body. Her shapely long legs, nice ass and boobs that looked like they were about a 36D. Stomach was slightly rounded because she loved her food but she was fat by no means and there were her lips, he wanted to just grab her by the waist and kiss her stupid. But she would probably think I was crazy, so I'll just puck fights with her for now and besides she's adorable. When she's pissed he laughs to himself. Andrew approaches Darien's booth with his favorite black coffee in a blue mug. Stunned to see Darien of all ppl daydreaming couldn't help but smile, Serena must be robbing off on him. He thought "dare" Andrew said and Darien came back to his since with what appeared to be a smile on his face. "Dare ""huh" you okay oh ummm yea. He said as he took the blue mug out of Andrews's hands. At that moment the door opened and four giddy teenaged girls walked in. Ami, Lita, Reid, and Mina. Andrew smiled and said what's up to the girls. Rei said Nunthing much as she and the rest of the girls sat in there usual booth as well. Rei yelled out "meatball brains get over here" Serena spin around; I won't if ya call me that again pryo. Serena answered. Happily be4 grabbing her milkshake bad proceeding to stand up. "Meatball Brains, meatball brains, meatball brain. Rei Taunted, what ya gonna do about it huh scatter brains? Serena turned red, then walked over to the booth and a wicked idea popped into her head. Her face softens. She put her milkshake on the table rei give me a hug?" rei looked up. Eww! No Serena, get away from me Gimme a hug rei? Serena Devilish grinned ok Serena you're really freeking me… rei said as she started to run. Serena chased after her repeating gimme a hug rei over and over again. Mina was the first to start laughing then Andrew followed suit, then the rest of Ami,and Darien tried to hold there laughter but the sight of Serena chasing rei around asking for a hug was far too funny. After a minute or two Andrew saying thru his laughter oaky girls that's enough. They stopped as if almost on que and blushed be4 going back to their seats. Okay guys in all seriousness what's our next move? Then like clockwork all the girls mood went form laughing like there was no tomorrow to stern and serious faces, and they began to talk. Darien in his booth was trying to listen to whatever it was that had changed the girls mood so dragusly. But he heard was inaudible mumbles. Back at the girls table's beryl's lackeys are becoming more and more frequent and they are starting to us humans to do their dirty work. "Lazy" lita said. After last night's fight guys I think it's time we start back training. If it had not been 4 tuxedo mask …. Serena's voice trailed off. Serena I'm sure you would have beaten that Yuma's ass even if tux boy hadn't showed up. I don't think so rei. That demon seemed to know my every move. I wonder why that Is mina asked almost to herself. Ami answered maybe with all the battle's that we fought against the negaverse maybe they are beginning to learn our fighting styles. That can't be it ami. Lita responded. Sure we have fought them 4 the last four and half months but I don't think they're that kinda of visual Amies. It make's since that would explain last night interjected mina but still l always though that had only one thing on the brains and that is to kill us. Rei looks outside a notices the sun is setting. I better get going guys. Grandpa will kill me if I don't get home be4 dark. I better two Ami said I need to study 4 tomorrows exam. Well I have a date. Lita said wit who this time? Serena asked sarcatistly everyone else sweat dropped Rico. Rico from class? Yep, well he is hot, ami had to admit, and the other girls fell face first to the floor off ami's last statement. What? He is ami said laughing. We didn't even think you looked at boy's ami. Mina replied. Ami blushed rei stood up. Bye guys. Lita ami and mina followed suit saying their good byes to the group and left Serena, Andrew Darien and three or four idle customers in the arcade. Serena walked over to the sailor V console and begins to play it. Shouldn't you be getting' home to meatball? Darien asked half sarcastic and with concern in his voice. Yea, in a min ba… Darien…. (what? Darien thought to himself was she finna call me baby and she didn't jump down my throat when I called her meatball) "U okay?" yea, why?" well 4 starter's you didn't cut into me 4 calling you meatball." I just have a lot on my mind Darien. She said with tears forming in her eyes, that she quickly fought off replaying last night over and over again. If it had not been… her thought trailed off. Serena you're doing it again. Doing what Darien? Nothing Game over boomed form the game console she was playing. I should go she said abruptly. Getting up and walking out of the door. She begins to walk and get lost in her own thoughts not paying attention to where she was going. She crashed into some one "thud" she and the person went sailing to the ground. She said sorry sir quickly and the man got up, mumbled something inaudible and kept walking. Jackass Serena thought he coulda at least accepted my apology. Darien walked pass the be4 mentioned man. A strange feeling went thru him like bad food. He was just about to follow the guy but he saw meat ball head on the ground on hurry to get up. Well meatball head was it a klutz attack or ditz attack? He requested with a smirk on his face. Jerk, one word insult wow I'm heat broken I thought I deserved a three or 4 word insult. He laughed as he held out his hand to help her up. She took his hand questionly. Just as she was finna throw an insult she heard a far off scream. Thanks for helping me Darien. Serena says quickly as she hears another scream this time louder. See ya later Serena said and then she was off. That was weird Darien said she never says see ya later to me. I better follow her and make sure she's alright. Serena turned the corner and heard yet another scream damn she thought would get a break to night she ran down the street and hid behind an old parked car in the road. As she heard a voice that she had dreaded to hear and knew all too well. It was malachite's brother proficite. I command you to come forth many faces. A weird energy filled the air. Yes master! I command you to collect energy. Yes Master. The monster said then proficite disappeared the monster walked into the street as a group of about 30 people walked by. Mm mm this looks like a good place to start. Many faces said as an orange vine shoot out into the crowd of people collecting them all in one tightly wrapped vine. It then started to shock the poor defenseless people okay I've watched enough. Serena threw her hand in the air and yelled moon prism power! Hot pink light and ribbons wrapped around her body and make her sailor uniform, then her golden tiara and her ruby red reflector's appeared. As she finished transforming. What little did she know that someone had followed her and saw everything….


	2. Chapter 2

hey its me. Kiwi

special thanx go out to Moonxxprincessxx18, Mangamania and tropicalRemix thankz for the reviews and i will definetly take you guys said into thought. it's all about making it easier for you guys to read.

I forgot the disclaimer last time so pls don't hold it against me Miss Naoko. I do not or will i ever own the right to this amazing piece of work. That belongs to Miss NaokoTakeuchi. All i own is the rights to this story and it's plot...

Pls Review and don't mind my errors i hope they aren't to bad. :)

Here it is without anymore of my lil note's i give to you chapter 2 Enjoy :) :

Chapter 2 - Something unexpected

Darien let out a gasp… He couldn't believe what his eye's were seeing. " Serena's sailor moon?' he said breathlessly. "i don't believe it." "how could i have not realized that they have that same meatball hairstyle and look alike." " how could i have been so blind?" He asked as several feelings washed over him over him at once. confusion,relief, happiness and saddness.

Sailor moon begin to walk from behind the car when she spotted a certain someone hidden behind a big garbage can. "Darien what's he doing here." she said to no one in particular. "I can't worry about that now" she began her speech. " i am sailor moon. Champion of love and justice and in the name of the moon i will punish nega- slime like you!" Many face's unmoved by sailor moon's speech. "i'll see about that dear." still shocking the crowd of people it opened it's mouth and a brownish green stream of hot slime came Towards sailor moon seeing this goo headed straight for her. She jumped high out of the way as it crashed right into a post office box melting it to nothing but it's legs.

Sailor moon saw that and grew scared that could have easily been me she thought. she sweat dropped. many face shot another stream of hot goo that sailor moon barely dodged. it finished draining the life energy out of the crowd of people. it drew its vines back into itself. "Now sailor moon let's play" the monster said." gimme your best shot dickhead." this angered many face's which then begin to shoot it's many vines at sailor moon. And then spit up little mini me's of itself. little time to act. Powered up her tiara Moon Tiara Magic. the tiara left her hands at lighting speed and sliced through the rapid approaching vines cutting thru them and they fell to the ground. "Yes!" she said but her victory was short lived. As one of the two mini me's had snook behind her. the mini me grabbed sailor moon's long beautiful hair and slog her to ground . The second of the mini me's pouched sailor moon right in the tummy and unleashed a insight of punches that hit where eva they landed.

"that's enough" a smooth voice said. the mini me and many faces turned around to see a dark haired darien standing in the street. "what are you going to do to stop me pretty boy? you're just a mare human." "try me." Darien said with a hint of cockiness to his voice. Serena had enough strength to look up and speak. "darien get outta here!" "No chance meatball head." (How did he know. I'll worry about that later.) My name's Se.. Sailor moon blockheaded jerk face. And get outta of here." well sailor moon it looks like you need some help." "This is no place for you darien. their business is with me" Both many face's watched. "I wouldn't be so sure." Darien said then stood in a very mascule sexy superhero pose. Sailor moon thought for a minute. She visioned a white mask on darien's face and a top hat on his head. "No Way!" "Way" he said as he pulled a rose from thin air and smiled. (He's tuxedo mask. I'm dreaming.) Darien held that rose in is right hand and a white light flashed. when the light cleared. in the place of darien stood tuxedo mask.(whoa this is gonna take some getting used to. Darien is my dream hulk tuxedo mask.) Mixed emotions went thru her happiness, confusion and a emotion she couldn't put her finger on.

"So your tuxedo mask?" Many Face said i can't wait to tell proficite and the other' this. "You won't be telling anyone shit." Tuxedo mask respond as he threw a rose that landed right in the between his eyes the mini m e's disappeared. That left the big many face which screamed in agony. i will not be defeated by a little girl and a boy in TOP hat. Sailor moon got up and walked over next to tuxedo mask. He smiled and said. " Let's double team it you take the left and i'll take the right." she replied with a simple. "okay" they both started to run as many face's noticed that they no longer stood were they once did, started to look for them. When it spotted them it threw out it's vines. Vines coming straight for them they jumped quickly and effortlessly out of the way. Now in mid air tuxedo mask grabbed his crane that also appeared from no where and hit many face with it's longing feature. "cool" sailor moon yelled. then she proceeded to kick the demon wither long legs.

Now that she was closer to the ground she unleashed three round house kicks. I missed and 2 hit. She was finna punch the big ugly thing when a vine hit her leg, which sent a burning sensation thru her making her scream in pain. "Sailor moon' yelled tuxedo mask. He threw one rose it just bounced off falling to the ground burnt and smoking. He threw what looked like it was about twenty roses.

they cut thru the vine that had by now wrapped around sailor moons leg, sending her to the ground as they broke. Tuxedo mask half expected to see tears from the girl. But what he saw was the opposite a hard stren and very angry face. She was pissssed! "I've had it with you!" She took a deep breathe. She started to glow. uh ooh said many face's as it realized what was happening. "oh shit" I thing i've done it. The blonde is looking as of she can see right thru me. that can't be good." She reached for her tiara. Moon… Tiara… Magic! it hit and cut right thru. The top half landed on the ground with brown goo coming from it and the legs fell to the ground orange goo coming out of them.

"What a mess!" Sailor moon yelled. Tuxedo mask who was now on the ground walking toward the young girl. "ouch!" 'that hurt" He grinned. "klutz attack sailor moon." "hush… Cape boy." she grabbed at the injured part of her leg. then stood up. Tuxedo mask held out a helping hand to the falling sailor her to her feet when their eyes met and his arm went around her waist and they just looked at each other as time seemed to stop. He wanted to kiss her but felt it would overwhelm her. Hold her was enough. "Serena you don't know how long i wanted to hold you in my arms you have no idea.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hello it's kiwi here sorry for the long wait college is a mutha... but i got a week off and decided to post my long awaited chapter 3.(i tried to post this last wk, but the website was fried and wouldnt let me add the chapter so im adding it now)

Thanks to every one who has been reading and reviewing: usagi-chibiusa,Crystal Saturn,Cluzzle and moonxxprincessxx18 thankz loves you guys are the best! :)

This chapter kind of gets you inside darien and serena's head a little bit, more of a dilogue chapter with a lil action at the end.

Oh wait I DO NOT NOR WILL I OWN SAILOR MOON, saddly *tear* i just own this plot.

Hope my error arent toooo bad. here you are from me to you Relax, read and review my loves enjoy:

Chapter 3 – Beauiful Beginning

Pain shot thru sailor moon's leg. She fell into his chest, which only tighten the hold he had on her. Sailor moon's head was now right on his chest she Breathed in the scent of roses mixed with unforgettable 's congne. Heavenly she thought to herself and snuggled closer." I think its time we get you home." Tuxedo Mask said while cheezing. "yea, you are probaly right," sailor moon agreed.

He let go of her and they started to walk toward serena's house; both detransforming as they walked. "Darien I have a question." "go ahead fire away serena." Darien said. "how did you know I was sailor moon? And how long have you known?" serena questioned. "well I didn't.. until today." " remember when I helped you up in the street earlier?" " yeah" "well after you left, I found it wierd the way you left. You know you never say see ya later to me and you said it a little to fast for my liking. So, I followed you and that's when I saw you transform. So about an hour and a half. My turn to ask a question."

" Okay shoot." Serena said. "how long have you been sailor and how does it feel to be a famous super hero?" darien asked. "well I have been sailor moon for the last 4 and a half months. Being a famous superhero, is kinda a double edged sword. Sometimes I really enjoy it, other time's it can be to much to handle. Sometimes I wanna be a normal girl, a regular teenager you know having the fate of the world on my shoulder's can get to be to much to bare sometimes , and I know the girls question my leadership skills and they are right to, after all I'm just crybaby,klutzly, stupid serena." Serena replied.

"don't say that serena, you have a light about you and a heart of gold. You make those around you happy and smile. You're radiant like the sun, shine brighter than the stars." Darien interjected."aww that's sweet of you to say but you didn't have to say it just to make me feel better." Serena said. " I didn't, I said it because its true." They walked up in front of serena's house. It was dark. Serena laughed. "I guess everyone went to bed."Serena said. "Really? I thought for sure your family would've been worried sick." Darien said kind of shocked. "well when I'm late sammy covers for me, he knows I'm sailor moon.(AN: yea in me story sammy knows about serena's serect and so do molly and melvin.) So they don't worry." Serena said answering darien's question.

" I hate to open the door and possibly waking them up." Serena said giggling. "well you know you don't have to serena." Darien said with a boyish grin on his face while taking out a rose. "darien you don't… " But before serena could finish her sentence darien had transformed, picked her up and was reading himself to jump to serena's window. Darien, serena giggled as he jumped up into the air, she had to admit she liked the way it felt in dariens arms. Then she got the strange sence of déjà vu as if she had been in his arms before but quickly shook the feeling off as tuxedo landed in serena's room. Serena told tuxedo to wait were he was standing as she climbed regetfully out of his arm to put her stuff down and use the bathroom.

Darien looked around serena's room making a mental note that there were bunnies everywhere bunny sheets, bunny lamp, bunny wallpaper. Bunnies must be her favorite animal he thought to himself. He contieued to look, a lot of pink and baby blue must be her favorite colors. There were pictures of her with her family on the wall. She had a over the top c.d. collection. He noted as well he looked around one last time. He spotted a blue-ish black cat on the floor sleeping with a gold cresent moon on it's fourhead. It was just like the one the princess from his dreams had on her fourhead. Not able to take this thought any farer beacause serena come out of the bathroom. She put on her bunny bedroom shoe's and walked over toward darien."i'm not sleepy and would love some company would you mind staying with me for a bit?" Serena asked." No not at all serena." Darien picked serena up bridal style and went out the window and jumped to the roof.

Serena breathed in the scent of unforgetable congne. She was in heaven. He landed on the roof and gently sat serenadown then sat next to her. "My turn to ask a question." Serena said suddenly. "how long have you been tuxedo mask? " For the last two months." Say what?" Serena looked confused. Darien contieues " yeah, for the first two and a half months I had no idea." "But darien that makes no sense." Serena said still puzzled. Darien contieued. I kno, it didn't to me either at first it was like all of a sudden and boom I'll be this dude in a cape and a mask. I couldn't control the transformations. I would just feel light headed and in strange pain then in the next instant, I was cape boy. It was an instanct that always led me to where you were, like I knew when sailor moon was in danger. Then after the battle I would go home and fall on the couch waking up not remembering anything. I just recently got control of it." WooooooooW! Serena said with amazement in her voice. " So serena when you were tellin the girls if it had not been for me (tuxedo mask) what did you mean?" darien questioned. "well,

*FlashBack*-Serena's View

I was in my bed sleep when my commuicater went off it was mars'. "Meatball head there's an attack on south central brigde. Get here now!" "Okay I'm on my way." I replied I hopped outta bed grabbed my jacket jumoed out of my bedroom window transformed and halled ass to south central brigde. "Bout time ya got here sailor moon we need some immediate back up." Mars said fumming. "Right" I replied. I jumped right into my attack "Moon Tiara Magic" it flied over the head of the monster then came back and hit her in the left arm but did little damage. " I got this." Jupiter said "Jupiter thunder Crash." The monster caught jupiter's thunder and sent it right back at her, with little timw to react. Jupiter couldn't get outta the way.

"venus cresent beam smash!", "mecury bubbles blast", "Mars Fire surround." Nothing happened. Venus noticed the monster was glowing a red power ball in hher hands. It was all the power the scouts had just thrown at her a minute ago. She releashed it. "Watch out!" venus yelled . but not quick enough. All jupiter,mecruy and she was hit, screaming in pain as they fell to the ground. Knocked was left was mars and I. Mars rans up to it and begun to fist fight with it, I charged my tiara… Mars dogded a couple of punches and landed a couple of kicks. She was kicking some serious ass, but the tides turned. Mars got hit in the jaw,stomach, cut across her legs, she was now bleeding. She contieued to fight. She kicked, punched,jabbed she landed some she missed some. I believed the monster was toying wit her. She hit mars a couple more times across the arm drawing more blood, but mars is a fireball. She won't quit until, she can no longer go. She fought more " Mars Fire Surround" " Moon Tiara Magic" the fire became one with the tiara making a flaming disc, it hit.

I surely thought that would be enough to send the thing straight to hell. I coundn't have been more wrong or farer from the was stunted yeah but back in hell nope. Mars contieued her attacks then she unleashed some sorta of loud, scream enmitting dark energy. Being that mars is also a pristess she is weak to those sort of attacks. It releashed the evil energy scream until mars was also knocked out. Leaving lonely me. I was enraged so I ran toward that beast. It laughed," what are you going to do lil girl?" "Go running home to mommy." It tauted "you'll see what im gonna do. You're moon dusted you fucking bitch. When I'm done you'll be good as gone." I started my own attack, jabbing like I was mike tyson, punching like I was muhummad ali and kickin like a bitch that was mad as hell and believe me I was. She started tryna punch me but I was to quick for her slow ass. She tried to kick me but I caught each kick. We kept this up for a while she finally landed a couple of punches in my jaw, drawing a little blood that only enraged me more. I kept up what I was doing. She kicked me hard in the stomach sent me flying in thru the air.I hit the payment on my right leg. I bit back the pain.

"OH, Moon Tiara Magic!" Direct hit. It camr back and hit her again. My tiara came back to me. I turned to walk toward my fallen friends and soliders. I thought she was dead, but she was just severly injured. I had totally forgot that she was the tpye of monster that you give to her she would throw it right back at cha. The beast had one hand up from its spot on the ground. A gold and black glowing disc formed in her hands. Next thing I hear is a wooshing sound. I turn around stunted unable to move from the fear of what I saw. Just merely a foot away from me speeding towards me fast was a duiplate of my tiara. I closed my eyes briefly thinking that I was a out of what seemed like no where a red rose came flying from out the sky. Stopping the duiplate just mere inches from me.

*End FlashBack*

Tears filling serena's eyes. " So you see darien, *pause* You Saved my life. If it had not been for you I would havr died that night. Thank you im forever indebted." Serena says. He rubbed her head, trying to soothe her. "Meatball head it's my job to protect you. I'll gladly do it." Darien said softly. " and when I was trying to tell the scouts earlier they won't get it. I guess beacause they didn't see it, but still she had unnoticely put her head on his shoulder. He moved so her head would be on his chest he felt she would be more comable that way. Darien was still rubbing serena's head, Till her tears became almost non – existed. Changing the subject darien asked serena about music knowing that she loved it due to all the c.d.'s in her room. She lighted up instanty. "Oooo my .god , I love music everything from j-pop, to j-rock to american hiphop and randb and everything in between. I absoulutely love trey songz, chirstina Aqueria, Usher, nicki minaj, lil wayne, Hikaru Utada, Ayumi Hamasaki,M iakeresu. I am just all over the place. They talked and laughed the rest of the night up on that roof. Not even noticing that it was morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey yaws it's your girl kiwi here with another update this chapter is a bit longer than the other three and was typed using word pad so i'm sorry in advance for any misspellings and errors i didn't catch on my own.

this is the beginning pf our favorite copule romance is this chapter have you guys noticed how in the anime darien was never really affectiate so i made him VERY loving and attentive in my than that i don't have a prob wit darien in the anime. Any of you have any idea where you get an product key for mircosoft products? finals went great and i currently have a 3.3 GPA in college. Shout Out to my reviewer Books of Fantisy15,Baby blue4994, it is without any more of my notes... need ideas for next chapter i'm in the middle of it now and i have writers block... Read Relax and Review loves.

Ch. 4- Fluffy Romance buds.

"Oh shit it's 7 o'clock!" Serena swirked. " I'm gooooing to beee latttte!" No you're not, I'll take you." Darien offerded. "Really? oh darien thank you." Serena said. I'll be back to get you at 8: 15. Darien transfromed kissed serena on the forehead then jumped of the roof and ran dashingly down the street. Serena watched until his figure had completely disappeared down the street. *sigh* "What just happened?" Serena questioned before walking to were her window was and carefully climbed down and dropped into her room,Being extra careful not to wake luna. she turned off her sounding off alarm clock, got her wash cloth, towel and dove soap. she then went into the bathroom lightly closing the door behind her.

40 minutes later- she came out of the bathroom. she lotioned her body and put on her school uniform but this was her shorter skirt she was tryna to show off a little leg today. She sat at her vanity table and applied her makeup. After getting it just right and making a few sexy faces in rhe mirror; she grabbed her book bag and was out the door and down the stairs. "Hey sweet pea." Serena's momma said. "Wait a minute sweet pea..." she double took to see if her eyes were seeing straight. Indeed they were." You're up? i didn't have to yell, throw ice cold water on you, cuss you out nothing... Serena dear are you okay?" Serena's mom questioned before touching serena's forehead. " Yes mother i'm fine." Serena answered. " I gotta go mom love you. See you later" " love you to sweetie"Serena's mother replied. Serena walked out of the door and like darien said he was there. Parked right in front of her house. Serena got in and it was off to school. "Darien since i know who you are do you want me to tell the scouts?" serena asked. "Yea if you want to. who are the other's?" darien questioned." Darien think about it it's not hard to figure out." He thought, and thought and he thought. "Come on Darien how hard could it be." serena said eagerly waiting until darien figured it out. (Ding) a bell rong in darien's head. It's Ami, Lita,Rei and Mina." Darien exclaimed. "Ding,ding,ding tell the guy what he has won, an all expense paid trip to America." Serena Joked. Darien chuckled saying " Funny Serena." "Oh and darien i wanna shock everyone today and not argue with you." Stated Serena. "Okay." Darien replied. " So let it be written, so let it be done." "Silly." Serena said. Darien just smiled. They pulled up to serena's school. Darien kissed her on the cheek, " Have a good day see ya later." darien said as serena exitted the car.

Molly was standing outside. " ooooo Serena you just got outta the car with darien, dish"Molly asked over excitedly. "Molly i don't know what you are talking about." Serena answered."Lita hey!" Serena said amused. "Rei said she wanted to have a scout meeting today at 6." Lita stated. "Why so late?" Serena asked. "I don't know." Lita shurged. The bell rang. Miss H. nearly shitted herself when she looked up and saw serena in her seat and not late. " Serena are you feeling well?" Miss H questioned. "Yes I'm fine thank you for your concern." Serena respectfully answered. Miss H. sat down. "Okay class today's lesson is going to be about Japanese History. Did you know (insert random japanese fact here)? Lunch time came quick and before serena knew it., it was time to have started her walk to the arcade. She stopped and smelled some flowers, then kept walking. She got to the arcade in no time. Andrew didn't notice because he was waiting on a another customer. Serena went to darien's usual booth and there he sat drinking his black coffee. "Hey there MeatballHead!" Darien said. The name that would normally send serena's anger into obit, did nothing. "Hey there jerkface" She said before giggling. She sat right beside him. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close. Then he whispered, "So you like when i call you meatball head now huh?" his breathe on her ear sent a sensation thru her body. Then darien began to nibble on her ear. Serena giggled, "darien." he didn't stop and she kept giggling.

Andrew was done with his customer and walked up on them, shocked he nearly fell to the floor. he sweatdropped. "Huh? Is something wrong with you two or are you a couple?" Andrew asked puzzled. Serena looked all goo goo eyed at darien. " I don't know are we darien?" "It's up to you sweet meatball headed girl." Darien said putting it back on serena. "Darieeeeeen." "What i couldn't help it." Darien replied. Serena then giggled." I guess that means yes andrew." Said darien. "To which question?" Andrew asked. "Too Both." darien replied back. Andrew fell face first to the floor. Serena and Darien both fell out laughing. After Andrew collected himself, all he could say was "Finally!" "Darien, I wanna take a nap." serena stated. " Okay" Darien replied as he moved so they both were comable in the booth his back against the wall her back against darien's chest. He kissed her forehead then they both was out like a light bulb, both being tired from no sleep last night went to sleep with great ease...

Molly Walked in with melivn. She smiled at what she saw. " Look Melivn." Melivn looked. "Woah. am i dreaming? Is that serena and darien snuggled up together?" Melivn asked while stratching his head. "Yea." Molly answered. Andrew walked over to Molly saying, " Yea i was just as shocked as you are melivn when i walked up and saw them sitting in the same booth and if that wasn't enough to be shocked over darien was nibbling on serena's ear and she was giggling... I asked them had they lost their minds or where they a couple? Serena giggled looked at darien asked him, he put it back on her, she giggled again and he answered yea to both questions. I fell to the floor in shock." Melivn busted out in laughter then said," It's about damn time!" "Moll's you didn't seem as shocked" Melivn questioned." I'm not, I saw serena get out of darien's car this moring at school. i questioned her but she brushed it off. I knew something had changed between them." She said." It's probably for the best. i feel this strange sense that things are the way they should be with them, as if they were meant to be together." Molly said dreamily. The guys nodded there heads. "Hey Andrew can i have a strawberry milkshake?" Molly inqured. " yea is that it?" andrew asked. " and a bag of ranch dorito's" melivn added. "okay i'll be right back." Andrew said as he was walking off. Molly and Melivn retreated to a booth that sat infront of a window.

Darien woke up and looked at his ed hardy watch. it's 3:30. he kissed serena on her head. "Serena hunny wake up." darien said."hmm." serena mumbled hummm... " wake up i gotta go, i have to meet someone. You can come to i would love your company." darien stated. " Okay." She said rubbing her eyes. "Darien, the girls don't know about us yet, i'm tryna to think: Do i wanna trick them or shock the hell out of both would be sooo fun. Like if they walk in on us kissing or something." serena finished. "hmm" darien said thinking... " or we act like were fighting then in the middle of the fight we kiss passionately." darien said.. "oooh, i like that idea, that would totally confuse there minds." Serena replied before laughing devilishly. " but serena i don't want our first kiss to be part of a joke." darien said concerned. "You know it doesn't have to be." serena blushed as she sat up and was finna get her bag when darien stopped her. Darien gazed into her eyes, she gazed into his blue meet blue creating an endless sea. Their faces began to close the gap between their faces. They were so close that their lips grazed each others breathe burning their lips. Their lips met. As soon as their lips met they both could have thought they heard fireworks. It was a very sweet kiss. As they broke the kiss darien placed smaller kisses on her lips he caressed her face, their eyes locked again, as they heard Molly, melivn and andrew yelling, clapping and whistling. "Yeeeeeeeeeeeaaahh! Owwwwww! " Serena turned a bright red. Both serena and darien got their things together and paid for there drinks. Darien and serena stopped by molly's booth to say hey. Molly and Serena talked about her very recent decision to date darien. Both laughing and smiling like most giddy teenaged girls would. " You guys know i'm right here." Darien said chuckling. "Okay serena we'll catch up later girl." Molly said waving goodbye to serena. Serena and darien walked out of Crown Arcade hand n hand 's phone rong. "Darien aren't you gonna answer that?" Serena asked ummm... Serena went into darien's pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Darien took it. "Oh it's greg...(phone convo greg and darien)" Hello. 'yea dar imma be late i'll be there at 4:30' "okay" '2up' " 2up greg" "Babe we don't have to be there til 4:30 we got an half hour." darien informed serena. "Baby i wanna go and change my clothes." Serena said. " okay" They walked toward serena's house...

"Darien pull out that rose of yours." serena demanded. "My we've gotten spoiled haven't we?" Darien said before pulling out his rose. He leaped to her window with serena in tow. Serena ran quickly into her closet. Clothes started flying out of the closet; Shirts,shorts,dresses,jeans and the time clothes stopped flying serena's room looked like an hurrine had blew though. darien sweatdropped. When she came out the closet, wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a v-cut short-sleeved baby blue shirt. The jeans hugged her booty tighter than a glove. Darien was glad that she was finally his. He didn't have to look at her from a far anymore. Darien smiled. "Why are you smiling darien? serena asked. "Because" darien answered."Because what darien?" Serena questioned again before grinning and playfully seductively walking over to tuxedo. she was now infront of him. "Because of this" darien said while he grabbed serena and kissed her. Her body relaxed into his arms as her hands found their way around his neck. She giggled into the kiss. Darien licked serena's lips asking for permission to enter. She opened her mouth willingly and let his touge wrestle with hers as he deepened the kiss. He placed a smalll kiss on her lips and one on her forehead before breaking face contact. "and i'm glad you're finally my girl meatball head." darien confessed. Serena just looked at darien. he looked at his watch "we need to gooo!" darien said. "Okay baby." serena said smilling. she held on to his neck and he lefted her up and out the window they went. Detransfroming as they hit the ground. He placed serena on the ground and they walked in a comtorable silence down the road. He reached for her hand when they got closer to greg.

"Hey dar,hey serena." Greg said with a little of a shocked under tone to his voice. Serena heard this and snuggled closer under darien." Here's your notebook back dar, i would have never been able to finish all my note without your help." exclaimed greg. " No prob anytime i'll always help out a friend." Darien told greg. "And Dar, i thought you two heated each other." greg half asked half said. Both serena and darien sweatdropped and sratched their heads. "When did this happen?" Greg asked. "What happened?" serena said darien grabbed her from behind holding her. "You know that." greg said. serena giggled. darien kissed serena's ear."You mean this." Darien said as her turned serena's head around and grabbed her lips in a kiss. " Yea that" greg said as his eyes grew melted into dariens arms. " okay okay you guy's i'm going to be sick. i get the point." greg played like he was going to throw and serena broke their kiss but darien was still holding serena wit her resting her body wieght on smiled saying, "well damn it's about time youguys." Serena and darien both sweatdropped."well i have to g...o... yaw It was nice seeing you serena." Greg stated. "it was nice seeing you to. Bye-Bye." Greg turned and walked off. Darien looked at his watch. "What do ya wanna do now?" darien asked serena. "Well darien, i would just chill with you, but i have a scout meeting at will kill me if i'm late." serena said. "that's never stopped you before meatball head." darien said laughing. "Hush darien." Serena said then she tried to move her body from darien's arms. He just tighten his grap. He whispered in her ear,"You're not going anywhere can't take a joke baby?" Then he licked her ear. "Darien stop it, I'm tryna be mad at you." serena said. Darien whispered in her ear again this time with a tone that was sexier than before,"You're tryna what?" He asked before he started to nibble on her earlobe. "Darien stop it." Serena said tryna hold her additude. "Why?" Darien said before putting his touge on her neck kissing her then nibbling on her ear. " I'm .. Tryna..Stay..." umm a small moan excapsed her throat. " You're tryna stay umm serena?" Darien teased. "No, I'm tryna stay mad at you but it's impossible with you doing that"she said before giggling. "You sure it's hard to stay mad at me when i do this ..." He sucks on her ear then turns her entire body around so that serena was facing him. He kissed her she smiled into the kiss. Her hand found their way to dariens hair, his hand was at the small of her back."umm i don't know i think i need a little longer to think." serena said inbetween a kiss. they contieued this until dariens cell phone rong.

Darien broke the kiss. "Sorry huuny i have to take this." darien states. "hello"... Serena began to pull her body away slighty, darien losed his hold but only a little. With darien still on the phone serena started kissing darien on the neck,ears and teasing darien's lips by licking them. Darien chuckled at her while still trying to be bussiness like on the phone. Serena kept teasing darien until he put his hand up. she kissed each finger then she stopped. Serena truned around and walked toward a flower. She picked the flower and smelled it. Darien finished his conversation then headed toward serena, her still smelling the flower had no idea that her boyfriend was off the phone and sneaking up behind her. He hugged her from behind." Baby we can head back to the arcade now i have to meet my professor on the way back." darien states. "okay." serena answered simply. He took her hand and they started on their way back."Darien i've been thinking about now to tell the girls who tuxedo mask is.. Serena said thoughtfully. "uh-huh and how are you?" darien asked interested. "I don't know yet. So until i some up with a way when we are fighting, we have to keep acting like we were before u know when you were distant."Serena says. "I don't asked why?" Serena asked. "Two reasons 1st won't you be lieing to your friends and two do you know how much i'm gonna wanna touch and kiss you when you're in that short lil sailor suit."Darien answered. Serena turned bight red. "Darien focus!" serena said. "oh i am" he laughed. " I just don't wanna tell them yet and besides they have questions about who's side is tuxedo mask really on." serena stated."Really? i save your asses all the time and yaw question my loyality." Darien said taken back. "True you do i mean you really do hell you've even saved my life darien, but they and even i before i knew who you are questioned that because you were so distant and cold. You'd scoop in and scoop out without a so much as a how ya doing. To me or my other sailors. So that made us question tuxedo's ties. You save my ass over and over again and i thank you but you did it so coldly darien and you can't tell me i'm lieing." serena stated. Just as darien was finna answer serena his professor walked up.

"Heya darien." darien's professor greeted the two. "Hello professor." darien said back. "Who's your lady friend?" asked the nosey professor. "This is my girlfriend Serena Tuskino. dariena answered. Serena shook his hand nice to meet you" " oh the pleasure is all mine dear." the professor replied. "I called upon you to meet me here darien because i need to ask you a big favor could you my good sir teach my class tomorrow i can't be there somethinghas come up you are one of my brightest students i know you can do it." The professor pleaded . "Of course teach i'll do it no prob." darien replied thrilled. " Slenpid and secondly i'd like o ask you to come to my kick off the hoilday bash next sunday nite and bring your girl please i'll love to have such a bubbly personality at my party." the professor says. "i'll gladly come." darien then turned to serena and smiled. " i'd love to accompany you darien." serena says cheezing. "Then it's settled next sunday at my place say when the sun sets as the time."the professor says. "Okay." both serena and darien say in unison." Great, i'll see you guys then i gotta go my wife is waiting on these eggs. nice meeting you serena." the professor says then he is off. "wow, darien a teacher for a day mister big shot know it all!'Serena said with excitment in her voice. Darien looked at his watch."Serena" "Yeah" sha answered "It's six." darien answered. "Oh shit rei's gonna kill me." serena exclaimed. Serena began to run. "You've been late before and rei won't kill you." darien said." Darien you must don't know who i'm talking about rei will roast my ass and eat me at a bum fire." serena retorted. "no she won't" Darien says. "How come?" Serena questioned. " cause i won't let her." Darien answered. "My protective are we?" Serena asked blushing. Darein just smiled and said," Besides the arcade is right round the he pointed in the direction the arcade was in."oh okay." serena said. They started to walk. Darien reached for serena's hand and of course she let him found her hand. "So darien you wanna go in with me?" she asked. " Yea, i want some coffee." he replied. "Darien coffee at this late hour you need help." serena says playfully. It's never to late for coffee meatball head." darien responded. "Sure what ever you say jerkface." she replied.

They apphroached the door to the arcade. Serena looked to see all the girls were in there. Darien stopped just short of the door which sense darien had serena's hand that caused her to stop as well. "Darien come on." she said pulling him toward the door. "Nope, not yet." darien said trying to hold back a laugh. "Why?" serena questioned puzzled. " I'll only come if you kiss me." Darien said. "Darien." was the only thing serena could say. She thought now why wouldn't i want to do quickly grabbed serena while she wasn't paying attention. Serena felt very warm and looked up. "How are you gonna go in now i have you trapped my little dumpling." darien says. Serena giggles as darien claimed her lips for a kiss. The kiss was sweet and simple at first but then turned spicy and a bit naughty as darien hands found there way to serena's nice round ass and squeezed. She giggled and jumped a little into the kiss. He smiled as the kiss grew more and more passionate serena found her hands in dariens hair ruffing it a little with her fingers, moving her body even closer than what it already was to his. Mina,Rei,Lita and ami looked at the sence thru the glass doors dumbfounded. they only broke the kiss only for some air, "Now was that so hard." he asked her. "hummm let me think." She said playfully. " You didn't think you could tease me earlier and think i wasn't going to retalite. Serena you have just been kissed senseless and i got a hand full of ass." darien said. serena swirked. "What he said as she chuckled she was sexy when she was slighty arosed. "Muffin let's do it again," "dumpling mufifn would love to but you have a meeting to get to." ...

...until Next time be safe loves kool aid smiles! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Kiwi here Sorry for the long wait sugas. Chapter 5 has been written for a while just got busy wit college and writting those papers and stuff but to make it up to u guys this chapter i think is xtra long it was 12 written pages front and action in this chapter but i know alot of you were waitting for the girls responce to Darien and Serena's lil show they put on at the end of the last chapter hehe... i hope my spelling isnt to bad and thanx to my wonderful readers and reviewer. here is chapter 5 without my babbles i dont own sailor moon btw just this plot.* whines * Read, Relax and Review.

Itlaics - character thoughts

Bold- to put meaning to a certain word

and underline in the story is a funny a.n. now enjoy suga's

Ch. 5. - We all scream for….. Ice Cream?

Darien placed the last butterfly kiss on Serena's lips, unhanded her ass and replaced it with her hand. Serena then opened the door to Crown Arcade and walked in with her new beau . 12 shocked eyes watched as they entered. The four girls and luna continued to watch as Serena and Darien approached the table.

Rei was the first to break the silence. "Meatball head whats going on here?" Rei asked bluntly. Serena played dumb. " what do ya mean Rei? Serena smiled. " Serena you know damn well what I mean." " Really Rei?" Serena smirked, it looked a lot like Darien's trademark smirk. Lira couldn't take it any more and yelled out , "what the hell was that between you two at the door" "oh that? Serena giggled, " What was that Darien?" Serena playfully asked as she placed her hand on her hip. "Ummm…" Darien said as Serena interrupted him with a kiss.

Mina stood up and walked over to Serena and Darien. " Are you guys okay?" Mina questioned. " Yea I'm fine what about you Darien?" " Yea I'm good" He answered. Mina looked closer examining the couple, placing her hand on each of their foreheads and faces. She then asked each of them how many fingers she was holding up. "Mina stop it you're starting to freak me out." Serena demanded. " You're one to talk" Amy said quietly from her seat. " Yea" Lita added. " Ami's right you freaked us all out with that steamy kissing display you two just had" Lita ended. "Like what's up wit dat Rena? Feel us in" Rei and Mina said together. " Well guys meet my new boyfriend Darien" Serena said beaming. "No shit" Ami said. "Whaaa?" all the other's said as they all face dived to the floor, and sweat dropped.

" Okay, you guys the joke is up ? Where's the camera, yaw can stop acting" Rei requested . "There is no joke" Serena Stated, " and it's not an act Serena is my new girlfriend" Darien added. They all face dived again. Ami was the first to speak. " I always thought you two hated each other" " I never hated Darien" I know we argued a lot but I never **hated** Serena" "Let's just say we were emotionally chagelled hun" " That works for me" Darien replied. " It's about Damn time" Lita looked up at Darien " We been getting that a lot today muffin" "Now that I think about it we sure have, what's up with that?" Mina thought _Are they really that clueless? _Darien whispered in Serena's ear "I'm finna get my coffee let me know when you're finished" she smiled and answered with a head nod "okay" he lightly kissed her on the lips before he walked over to his usual booth, where a totally amused Andrew took his order for the "the usual" Serena sat down.

**Meanwhile in the negaverse …**

Breyl's raspy voice called fourth her menion Proficite. " yes ma Queen" Proficitie answered " Have you gotten a plan together to gather more energy, I'm Growing Impatient!" "Yes ma queen" "Tell me" "Well my queen, I've studied earthians energy. I have come to find that the children here have vast amounts of energy much like our negaverse children." "Yes I see, tell me Proficite How do you plan to collect these children energy?" "Ice Cream my queen" "Explain" Breyl requests. " Well earth children love Ice cream so I plan to open up an ice cream parlor in downtown Tokyo, when they eat my ice cream they will become addicted to it and the more they eat, it will slowly suck the energy right out of them" "Splendid! Start this plan at once!… And Proficite Don't let me down!" Breyl exclaimed. "I wont my queen" Profictie said as he sweat dropped. _I pray to Metillia that this plan works. I don't know if I'll be able to keep doing this. I should've been a rock star. _Proficitie thought as he left the negaverse in search of a empty building to put his plan into action.

***in other news*…**

At Crown Arcade the girls were wrapping up their meeting. Rei looked at Serena with envy. She thought_ how could she? Darien was suppose to be mine, but I guess they did look cute together when they walked in. _Rei's face softened. Mina looked at Serena grinning, "So how'd ya get darien?" "Mina!" Ami said. " What amies I'm dieing to know" "Well mina I don't know… we just talked one night and everything just seem to fall in place" Lita chimed in, " I think I liked the jerk face and meatball head name calling version of you guys better" "Lita" Mina said. "what I'm only joking" Lita retorted. " I still call him jerk face" Serena states. Darien over hears and says ," I still call her meatball head" Mina looked at Serena grinning again " Wanna play Sailor V?" "Bet your sweet ass I do" Serena answered before her and Mina were racing to the game console. "Something's never change" Ami said. While Lita jus shook her head. Rei got up and told everybody that she had to leave. Both Am and Lita thought it would be a good idea to leave with Rei to. They told Drew and Dare goodbye and hugged their girls Serena and Mina goodbye and then left the arcade.

Darien and Andrew were having a convo of their own when a man walked in the door. Mina and Serena both stooped what they were doing and looked at the man entering the arcade."Can I help you?" Andrew asked, the green eyed man who had jus entered. "Yes sir actually you can. I'mma business man from England. I was wondering if you have any idea about any empty business buildings in the area. I'm looking to start an ice cream parlor here" The man replied. " Yes actually I do" Andrew answered then continues, "There's a building not to far from here, it's about 2 blocks you go outta here then turn left you walk to the end of the street and make a left go to the end of that street and make a right and right on the right of the left hand corner should be an empty building" "thank you sir" " Not a problem" Mina looked at the man. " Sorry, Serena but your taken" Mina states. " He's no Darien, but I do love ice cream" Serena replies. The man hears this, " Did one of you beautiful women say you love ice cream?" The man asked amused. "That would be me" Serena says. He shook her hand. Darien watched, he didn't like this guy and more importantly he didn't like him that close to his girlfriend." Hmm.. When I open my shop your first cone is on the house ladies" The man said. "Thanks" Serena said. "Oh I'm so rude my name is Maxwell Breeden III. Mina's eyes are close to popping out there sockets. " This is my friend Mina" Serena introduced as she saw Darien making his way toward her. Maxwell kissed Mina's hand.

Darien walked beside Serena. " You want anything before we leave dumpling?" Darien asked. Serena lit up "Yes, I would like a milkshake and a kiss" " Ok, Andrew could you get me a chocolate shake." "Sure" Andrew answered. Darien pulled Serena close, gently squeezed her booty and sweetly but passionately kissed her. Serena's hands were in Darien's hair and she drew her body as close as she could to his. She deepened the kiss. When they finally broke free for air, Darien gave Maxwell a dirty look. Serena caught him. "Aren't you protective?" Serena said smiling. She had to admit it. She felt good knowing Darien got jealous. She turned and faced Andrew, Darien was still behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her waist. She leaned back into his arms. Darien whispered in a sexy serious tone, "You like it when I do this don't you" Serena whispered back in a sexy tone of her own, " Yes I like the way it feels. I love being in my muffins arms" He kissed her forehead before letting her go. "Darien why'd you…" Before she could finish her statement Darien motioned toward the counter. There sitting in all it's glory was Serena's chocolate milkshake. "Yummy" Serena said as she went to get her treat. Darien paid for it. "Baby can we go I'm so ready for my bed" Serena asked, "Yea my little meatball" Darien called back to Andrew as Mina was quite preoccupied to tell him bye. "Goodbye" Drew answered as Serena and Darien walked out the door.

Serena drank her milkshake happily. "Darien did you feel any bad vibes off that guy back there" "No besides not wanting him near my princess" "Baby, seriously" "Umm No why?" " I just got this weird sense that I've seen him before" Darien thought for a minute. "Dumpling you don't think that was the guy we bobbed into last night do you?" Serena looked puzzled for a moment before answering "That's him, but what would make you say him?" she also questioned. "Well, when I first seen him I got bad vibes but tonite I didn't get any weird" Darien answers while still in thought. "Last night I just thought he was a asshole but now I'm not so sure"

They got to Serena's house. "I'll pick you up in the morning okay?" "okay" Serena answered before they kissed. "Goodnight muffin" "Goodnight dumpling" Serena walked up to her door and knocked. Her mother opened the door and let her in. Once Darien saw she was safely in her home he turned and walked himself home.

Mina and Maxwell enjoyed a game of Sailor V. "That was fun" " I enjoyed it to" Mina said. " I have to go Mina, but maybe we can see each other again" Maxwell started to make his exit. "Sure, we could. What are you doing now?" Mina asked showing off her best smile. "I'm going to check out the building your friend told me about. See if it's a good location for a ice cream parlor. He answered. " Can I tag along and besides its in the direction of my house" Mina said. "Sure I actually would love the second opinion" Maxwell replied. Mina said goodbye to Andrew and Maxwell thanked Andrew again and they both left. Maxwell walked ahead of Mina as Mina struggled to keep up. "Uhm could you slow down just a bit Maxwell, these short legs can barely keep up" Mina then laughed "Sure" Maxwell replied. " Mina, did Andrew say it was the right hand or left hand corner of the street?" Maxwell asked. Mina replied, " I believe drew said, 'on the right of the left hand corner' " "Thanks my lady" "Aw, yes there it Is" Maxwell walked up to the door of the building. There was a number on the door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number on the door. 071-586-7321 while the phone rung he looked for a name. "Osaka Tomoe" Maxwell said out loud. "This must be who owns this building" "Yes", Mina said then continued "Osaka Tomoe brother of Professor Tomoe owns a lot of the empty business buildings here in Japan. Just be ware the man's kind of a wack job" Mina said as she micked a crazy person. Maxwell couldn't help but laugh. A Woman's voice answered the phone "Osaka Reality, How may I be assistance to you" " I would like to purchase one of Mr. Osaka's empty buildings" " For what a business, residential or to rent out?" The woman on the other end questioned. "For a business" Maxwell replied. "what kind of business?" the woman questioned again. "A ice cream parlor. A male voice chimed in "I think that would be a wonderful idea Mr…" His voice trailed off :"Mr. Breeden" Maxwell said. "Ahh yes Mr. Breeden, I'll be right there, you're downtown Tokyo I'll find you"

Before Maxwell could get out another word out the phone line when dead. Maxwell with a very puzzled look on his face asked to no one in particular "How on earth does he know where I am, I didn't even get the chance to tell him." Mina just laughed. In what seemed like just a minute since the phone when dead. A blue car drove up. A tall, skinny man stepped out. He was wearing a green polo shirt and white leisure pants with some green and white polo sneakers. He had a bright red case in his hand. "Aww, Maxwell this is the building you were talking about right?" "Osaka asked as he got closer to the green eyed man. Osaka reached for the key lets take a look inside. Mina and Maxwell followed the bright wearing clothes man inside the building. Osaka turned on a light that revealed a big open room with at least ten tables, a big machine of some sort, and an old jukebox. Maxwell thought _This will be perfect for my plans hey may even make me some side cash. _Osaka pointed to a door on the right side of the room. "That's a bathroom" Osaka said. Maxwell walked to a dor on the left side of the room. "That's another open room about half the size of this on" Mina looked wide eyed, "That's still a pretty big room Maxwell" "Yes, this will be perfect How much Osaka?" Maxwell questioned. "For you 29,000 tax-free" Osaka replied. That's a good deal on this place really a steal" Mina announced. "Yes, it is quite a good deal, where do I sign?" Osaka pulled out some papers form his red case. "right, here, here and here" Osaka pointed. Maxwell signed. "good luck Mr. Breeden Nice doing business with you" Osaka took the paper work and ran out of the building dropping the keys in the middle of the floor. Both Mina and Maxwell sweat dropped.

"What was that all about?" Maxwell questioned. "Uhm I don't know beats me" Mina says. Laughing. "I better get going, I'll drop by tomorrow." Mina said. "Okay, be safe " Mina left Maxwell to his thoughts _This looks promising and it's a prime location. All the children will be mine. Mwahahahaha! _Maxwell opened the to the bathroom a steal pipe fell. "Ouch! Mama always told me I had a hard head. I guess it came in handy" Maxwell said as a big knot formed on his head. _Breyl doesn't pay me enough for this. _Just as Maxwell got that thought out Breyl appeared. Maxwell sweat dropped while he bented down. Breyl spoke " Proficite, how are your plans coming? Proficite changed to his true form. "I've gotten the building ma queen business opens tomorrow" "Good don't fail me!" "Yes ma queen" Proficite replied. "And bring me back a new dress with some of that money you make" Queen Breyl said as she disappeared. Proficite smirked. He reached out his hands and formed little blue orbs of light. He then threw three blue orbs around the room. The orbs of light took on human forms. One a very tall, skinny, attractive white male blonde hair blue eyes. One short, skinny, very pretty Japanese woman with long light brown hair. And the last one a tall plus size, very beautiful black woman with long black hair streaked with copper tones. They all took a knee to their master. "I want you guys to have this ice cream parlor ready and open for business at 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon" Proficite commanded. "Yes master" they all three responded. Proficite disappeared. They all stood up. " That's just like then putting all the work off on us. The black woman said to both the Japanese woman and the white man they agreed. "Yea, while they go and relax" The white guy said and kiwi I'm tired of being called the white guy. A.N: Sorry guys from here on out the white guy name is Jamul. The Japanese woman name is Kinko and the and the black woman name is Chrisette. Happy . yes thank you they all said at the same time. Chrisette said to Jamul " I guess we better get started or Proficite will put us back in that energy field" "Yea" Kinko said. They begin working.

Serena was on the phone with Mina when she saw a commercial for a new ice cream parlor opening tomorrow at three. "Damn, Maxwell wasted no time did he" Serena stated. " No, I was there when he bought the building. He moves fast" Mina said laughing. "I just saw a commercial for his parlor's grand opening tomorrow" Serena added. "Wow! He really doesn't play and I wanna be the first to try some I bet it's going to be delicious " "Um huh!" Serena replied happily. " Serena are you off to the phone yet?" Sammy yelled from behind the door. "One minute sammy." "You said that fifth teen minutes ago Serena" Sammy retorted. "Okay, okay Mina I have to go, see you tomorrow sweet dreams" "You to girl" Mina said. Serena said bye and hung up the phone. "Here you go Sammy all yours" Serena said smiling. " Serena what's with the good mood? Darien didn't tease you today?" Sammy asked puzzled. " Even better" Serena said failing to hold back a giggle. Sammy now more puzzled than before asked " What could be possibly better than Darien not teasing you Serena?" "You'll see" Serena answered. Sammy Kanye shrugged and walked down the hallway to his room. "Girls" Sammy said before lightly closing his door…

Buzz, Buzz Buzz Serena's alarm clock went off. " Just five more minutes" Serena mumbled. "No" Luna said "Get up now!" Luna added. As she pulled out her claws. "Okay, okay I'm up. No need to scratch a brick Luna" Serena said as she stood up and wiped sleep from her eyes. She grabbed her towel and wash cloth and in the bathroom she went. Forty-five minutes later she came out the bathroom. "Luna how do I look" Serena asked. Luna looked at the girl wided eyed. She had on skin tight black skinny jeans that hugged her curves and a pink low cut shirt with sprinkles in it. It hugged her body nicely as well. "Serena where's your uniform?" Luna asked " We don't have to wear them on Fridays Luna. They just started causal Friday's. We students wear whatever we want, as long as we don't show up in our birthday suit" Serena replied. Luna laughed slightly " Well in that case you look very cute" "Thank you Luna" Serena said before grabbing her bag and out the door and down the stairs she went. "Bye-Bye Mom" "Bye pudding" Serena heard her mom as she slammed the door.

Darien was standing in front of the passenger side door, when Serena walked down her drive way Darien's eyes caught a glasp of Serena his breathe caught. "Muffin" Serena Yelled as she half hugged half tackled Darien. "I'm glad to see you to" He joked "You look amazing Serena but where's your uniform" " Luna asked the same thing" Serena said as she got in Darien's car. "It's casual Friday they just stared it today. She explained. "Oh okay, just don't be catching to many eyes" Darien says. "I always do what can I say I'm hot" Serena says as she dusts her shoulders of. "But I'm your totally hot and sexy girlfriend Darien you have nothing to worry about" She touched his free hand then looked out the window. "Oh, baby look that's where that Maxwell guy ice cream parlor is going to open" Serena read the sign that was outside the building while they were at a light. The sign read. Creamy Smooth Ice Parlor Grand Opening today All Children Under 12 get 1 Scoop of Ice Cream Free. We Have Any Kind of Ice Cream You Can Imagine, Chocolate Chip, Strawberry, Health Bar, M and M Swirl, Carmel Swirl, Double Fudge Sundae, Pochinoo, Butta Cream, Vanilla, And Many Many More. Come into Creamy Smooth Ice Cream Parlor and Satisfied Your Deepest Ice Cream Fantasy Grand Opening 3 O'clock. "Wow" Darien Said . "I guess he really wasn't playing he doesn't waste any time that's the fastest I ever seen a new business open up" "I guess he's got the minus touch" Serena commented. Darien pulled up to Serena's school. "Have a good day meatball head" " You to jerk face and I know your going to do well teaching your class today Darien" Serena said before leaning over to get her bag. Darien Caught her lips on the way back up. Serena smiled into the kiss. They broke the short but sweet kiss. "See ya later muffin" "See ya later dumpling" Serena then closed the door to Darien's car.

She walked over to Molly and Melivn. " Someone gets a ride to school" Melivn said. "You look good Serena Have you been working out" Molly asked. "if you includes being sailor moon as a workout then yes" Serena answered laughing. " I think she has that I got a boyfriend glow" Lita added in. "Oh. Lita I didn't see you standing there hey girl!" Serena said. Melivn shook his head "Girls" as Molly, Lita and Serena were giggling and gaspling. "I will never get you guys" he added to his previous comment. "Aw, hush Melivn" Molly said as the school bell rang. "Time for us to head in" Lita said as the four friends headed for the doors of the school. Miss H almost fell out her seat again as Serena walked in **on time**. Molly ,Melivn then Ami walked in and took there seats. The final bell rung. "okay class we have some new students today. Please welcome Kinko, Jamul and Chrisette" The three new nervous freshmen stood in front of the class. The class grew quiet. The three stood there books in hand smiling awkwardly. Then the room erupted like a volcano. All at once the class started to excitiedly voice who they wanted to sit next by them. Shouting, yelling and hand up in the air. Amy decided to take the direct approach she got up out her seat and grabbed Jamul by the hand lead him to her seay and asked him if he wanted to set by her. Serena watched this smiling, she was quite amused, this was so out of her little Amies character. She knew she would totally hoad her later. Chrisette sat by a hunky dark haired boy and Kinko sat next to Molly the class settled and class began….

Later that Day

Serena was running down the street. Darien was on his way to pick her up but he was running late. Maybe his girlfriend was rubbing off on him. He pasted by the ice cream parlor. He felt this weird tangling sensation but quickly brushed it off. Then he felt another sensation much like he felt when sailor moon was in danger but without the danger part. He chuckled " Meatball head must be near" He stopped his car and sure enough Serena was looking in the window. He Couldn't see what she was looking at from his car. He got out. He also wanted to seee how close he could get without her noticing. He slowly walked toward her careful not to make any unwanted noise. Serena still looking in the window intently. Darien was able to sneak up right behind her. She still wasn't the wiser Darien Carefully snaked his arms around her waist. She was just slightly startled because she knew the feel of his arms. So she let herself relax into his embrace. "Hey muffin!" Serena almost sang. He gently kissed her neck. " what are you looking so intently at dumpling?" Darien asked slightly amused. She said hyperly, " Only the most bestest awesome, flyest, designer clothes to ever hit this side of town" She pointed toward the window. He liked how Serena got excited about the littlest things. It made him giddy. (only on the inside tho) "See" she said. He looked to where she was pointing. It was a very, very short pink dress with a big red rose designed on the stomach of the dress. It was a clenging dress and very low cut. He would love to see Serena in something like that. " I love this dress Darien" Next to the dress was a male outfit by the same designer. The shirt was blue and had skulls on it. With a pair of ash wash jeans, and a matching watch _I'd look good in this Darien thought _as he kissed Serena this time behind the ear.

Serena finished lookin' at the outfits in the window and day-dreaming about how fine Darien would look it the male outfit. she started drooling at the mouth darien snapped her outta her day-dream." Baby you look like you jus seen a fat milkshake." Darien said jokingly. Serena blushed. "umm yea that's what i seen and where did you come from anyway Darien?' Serena finished with a question. "i Came for class on my way to the arcade when i ran into to an princess." Darien said. "oooo is that right i know your not talkin' about me I'm not princess." Serena said lookin' down at the ground. " There is no way i could ever be some one so beautiful and put together, all i ever is cry and whine all the time and let's not forget fall over air any chance i get." Serena ended. " who ever said i wanted one of those you speak of they all seem a lil fake and ready to come unglued at anytime and besides not once have i ever called you ugly Serena you may be a klutz but you are not ugly actually you are very beautiful and there is no way I'd be seen with any ugly duckies Serena. Serena chuckled "Is that right?" Serena said as a duck walked by then on the sidewalk. Darien looked down at the duck walking by and sweat dropped just as he was finna say something smart back to Serena, Serena's stomach growled. Before laughing Darien took Serena's hand and began leading her to the car. "I think it's time to get you that milkshake i was talking about earlier." Darien said.

Meanwhile down the street there was a line that stretched around the corner with people waiting in line for what would be the grand opening of the new ice cream parlor. Standing among all the fuss was Ami, Lita, Rei, molly and Sammy. "I am so hungry guys i can't wait until the open the door imma bomb rush in there i hope they peanut butter ice cream." Sammy comments. "Eww peanut butter Sammy?" Lita questioned while pretending to be sick. "ah Lita leave him alone nobody talks about how you like fries in your mashed potatoes and gravy." Rei interrupted. "Eww now that's gross." Sammy responded as a pretty black girl unlocked the door to the ice cream parlor. in rushed the crowd of people...

A.N That end's chapter 5, I just started writing ch 6 and there is going to be action, humor and more surprise moments and more fluff from our fave couple Serena and Darien. Review please! Thankz for reading loves! Until next time duece'z.


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Hello all I hope everyone enjoyed their Memorial Day celebrations with their families. Ooh and all the wonderfull food. S/O to all our soilders both here and fallen, yaw fight so we can remain free and for that i thank you! ... Thank you for all the Feedback i've been getting. Loveinthebattle,Dreamwalker88,AimlesslyGera llh ikr, Appaloosa128,(),LauraJulianaRose,Ginnypotter0183 you Guys are the Best! Thanx for Reading and Reviewing i appreciate it a ton! Once again i'm sorry for any gramactial errors ahead of time. Read Relax and Review. I dont own Sailor Moon Saddly or any of it's characters just the story and the characters i made up. this Chapter is rated T14 there is a lot of groping(sp) from serena and Darien.

Italics- Character thoughts

Let's get to it Welcome to chapter 6 enjoy loves...

Chapter 6 Day One; The Beginning

Darien and Serena were riding down the road headed toward downtown Tokyo pasting Juuban park when some people were outside planting some trees. Trees blowing in the wind, the sun shining and the city was booming looked like a perfect day. To perfect as Darien drove pass Juuban Park, they both heard a near by scream. Serena got a very serious look on her face.

"I knew it was to good to be true, break times over" Serena said as Darien parked the car. Serena jumped out the car and went to where she thought she had heard the scream come from. Darien followed not far behind her. Serena got to the park she was sure she had heard the scream come from this way. Serena decided to go farther into the park. Darien took the lead and got in front of her. They heard the scream again. Serena stopped in her tracks and listened this is when they heard the scream again. This time it sounded like there was more than one person. Serena looked around and then shouted her transformation phase. "Moon Prism Power" Darien followed suit and pulled out his rose. In an instant Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were standing in Juuban park. Just then a monster jumped from behind a bush and had her sights set on Sailor Moon. " Oh, your Sailor Moon Your just a kid this will be like taking candy from a baby" the monster form the negaverse said. " Come a step closer and I'll show you what this kid can do, I am Sailor moon champion of justice, here to right wrongs and triumph over ugly energy snatching monsters like you" Sailor Moon finished her speech. The monster clapped "Bravo Sailor Moon nice speech I hope you enjoyed it because it's the last one you'll ever speak" She concluded.

"Bring it on Medusa" Sailor Moon said before smirking. _She's been round me a little to long, I'm starting to rub off. _Tuxedo thought as he just stood there and watched the verbal exchange of words between Moon and nega- monster.

"You've asked for it, ahhh" the monster said as she charged her attack. Snakes formed out of the top of her head. _Ewww, now that's just nasty _Sailor Moon thought as she readied herself for it's attack. The snakes on top of "Medusa's" head started to spit up green acid that got closer and closer to Sailor Moon. _That's gonna leave a mark._ Sailor Moon thought as she jumped out of the way but what she didn't see was on of the snakes had detached itself from Medusa's head and was coming straight for her. Tuxedo Mask threw one of his roses at the snake and it didn't even leave mark and was headed straight for an unknowing Sailor Moon. Medusa Spit some acid on the ground that Tuxedo Mask was standing on he easily jumped out the way of the acid bullet. He pulled out his cane, then used it to slap the snake to the ground and away from Sailor Moon.

He slapped the snake to the ground and squashed it like an ant; Medusa was still spitting up acid bullets until Tuxedo threw a rose at her. "You're going to pay for that cape boy you cut my beautiful face" Medusa yelled. Tuxedo sweat dropped. _I can't believe it thinks its beautiful. _"Sailor Moon now would be a good time as any." Mask says. "Right, Moon Tiara Magic" Sailor Moon yelled her attack phase. Medusa was to busy whining over her face to see it coming until it was to late. "Help me" Medusa screams as Sailor Moon's tiara cut though her stomach. "Moon dusted" Sailor Moon says as she strikes a pose. Tuxedo Mask Busts out laughing. "Really Sailor Moon?" he questions while looking quite amused. "What you don't like my pose cape boy?" Sailor Moon playfully questioned. "Hmm, let me think" He replied while walking over to her. He kissed her lightly on the lips before saying, "We should go see do those people that were attacked need any help" "Right" She responded but not before breaking out another pose. Tuxedo Mask just chuckled as they both walked toward the bushes that Medusa first popped up from behind.

They peeped from behind the bush and was floored by what they saw. There was what looked like thirty people lying on the ground. There were even a couple of trees that had been up rooted out the ground. Sailor Moon checked on of the people pulse that had been lying on the ground. " They' re still alive but barely" Sailor Moon said before adding "looks like they've been sucked dry" A male that had been lying on the ground started to come to he stood up. " Wha.. What happened? I feel woozy" He looks at his watch "Oh my Serene I'm an hour late from my lunch break my boss is going to kill me" He finishes. He gets up and walks right by Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. " Oh, hi Sailor Moon…Sailor Moon" He says and then faints again. Tuxedo Mask Mumbles "Sailor Moon oh Sailor Moon" "Jealous" Sailor Moon replies wit a smirk before giggling. He was standing right next to her so he put his arm around her waist and replied " Not a chance, because you're mine" Sailor Moon Blushed and wrapped both arms around his neck " Oh really" she said before her stomach started to growl. Tuxedo Mask chuckled and says " We have to get you that milkshake we were talking about earlier" As Tuxedo finished his statement another person awoke up and saw them all hugged up. " That's so cute. Super hero love aww" this female said as she got up and walked by them. " Can I get you guys autograph?" The girl who just got up of the ground said. "Sure" Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask both agreed at the same time. They signed the girls autograph and she skipped off on her way. "I think they'll all be fine I believe they feel like it's a dream" Sailor Moon said as her stomach growled again she put one of her arms behind her head and started giggling. "You're stomach is ready to go isn't it?" Tuxedo Mask said while Laughing.

Lita, Ami, Sammy, Molly, Rei,, Mina and Melivn are all still waiting outside Creamy Smooth Ice Cream Parlor. Inside where happy kids being served their ice cream fantasies while Nicki Minaj's Starship's played over the loud speakers. It truly looked like it was summer in the middle of November. Mina started to sing Nicki's song " Starship's were meant to fly hands up and touch the sky cant stop cause we're so high let's do this one more time…" As Mina was going into the chorus for the second time Rei interrupted. " Uhm , Mina your voice is lovely really but we want to hear Nicki sing it" Mina was silent. Maxwell was walking into his business and noticed Mina standing in line with her friends he had seen the night before. " Mina, what are ya doing you don't have to stand out here in line, come on in" Mina and the rest of the crew followed Maxwell inside.

There was a table in the middle of the room big enough for them all to sat at. Maxwell smiled and asked, " So what will it be?" Mina went first " I would like a Oreo brownie topped with two scoops of Oreo ice cream" Then the rest ordered. "Maxwell if you see my two friends Darien and Serena show them were we are" Mina requested with her award winning smile. "Of course any thing for you ma lady and your orders will be out shortly" Maxwell smiled as he finished his statement turned and walked to tell Chrisette and Jamul what Mina and her crew had ordered.

Serena and Darien was walking down the street coming up to the parlor. Kinko was standing with a promotional sign with a arrow pointing to the parlor. She gave them the message Mina left with Maxwell to tell them were they were. Darien opened the door and they both walked in. "Wow! This place looks amazing, It's so colorful and bright" Serena said as she spotted the gang all talking and laughing. They hadn't even noticed that the two of them had walked in. They had got to the table before any one already there finally looked up from their ice cream treats and conversation. "Nice of you to finally join us" Rei comments as she looks up. Serena was standing in front of the table and Darien was behind her she still had his hand in hers she wrapped him around her waist and he brought his own other arm around her and pulled her to him, Nibbling on her ear as she giggled. "Ekk!" Rei swirled as she played like she was throwing up. Sammy looked up from his ice cream for the first time since the couple had arrived. "What the…?" Sammy managed to get out. He couldn't believe his eyes. " Am I really seeing what I think I am?" Sammy says and face dives on the floor while everyone else is laughing. Darien takes his attention away from Serena's ear to look up at Sammy who's getting him self off the floor. "Now I understand why she was in such a good mood last night, this makes no since you two hate each other" Sammy said with a look of utter shock on his face. Serena then put her hand that wasn't holding Darien's up around his neck while stating " we never hated each other, we just didn't see eye to eye but not any more" she said as she couldn't help but smile. Darien looked down at his smiling Serena and kissed her sweetly but before saying " I see how amazing your sister is now, I always did" " If you hurt her I'll break your balls" Sammy said all of a sudden very serious.

Mina nervously laughed and she quickly changed the subject, " How'd bout you guys set down and order something their cream is great" Serena's stomach growled letting it's opinion be known. Serena laughed as her and her boo took a seat. They ordered their ice cream treats and laughed and enjoyed each others company. Mina was getting her credit card ready to pay when Maxwell walked up, " That won't be necessary ma lady, I told you and your lovely friend that your first was on the house so are the rest of you guys to" Darien cut his eyes at Maxwell for his comment about his Serena. Maxwell just simply looked in his direction. They all got up and was getting ready to leave when a girl from school named Ann walked in with a man none of them knew. " Heya Ann what's up?" Lita said " Nun, much just heard about this new ice cream parlor had to come and check it out" Ann responded but never took her eyes off of Darien. " I don't believe I've ever met Mister hunky over her, Lita who is this sweet piece of ass" Serena Frowned up. _I know this bitch see me standing here, at least she has good taste but he's mine back off . _Serena thought. Lita sweat dropped _Serena gonna kill me. _She thought before saying, " This is my good friend Darien" "Oh so lovely to meet you" Darien looked out of the side of his eye at Serena. She was giving Ann a pretty dirty look. He pulled her next to him and causally put his arm around her before speaking to her in a breathless sexy tone. "Jealous" She just looked up at him before getting a wicked cool idea. She remembered how Darien acted when Maxwell was flirting with her when they met him the other night. A devilish smirk formed on her face.

Serena moved even closer, he noticed what Serena was doing and moved so he was behind her holding her. "Uhm,, Ann did ya meet my wonderful girlfriend Serena" Darien asked. Serena put her hand around Darien's neck like she had when they first got there. "Girlfriend this is you're girlfriend looks more like your babysitting to me" Ann says Darien looks down at Serena he could almost see smoke coming off her. Darien started to rub her stomach the little flesh that was poking out from under her shirt in hopes of claming his girlfriend before she moon dusts this girl in front of them. "you need a real woman" Ann exclaims while laughing. _Oh no she didn't first she comes on to my boyfriend and now she's calling me a child what a bitch ._ Serena thought before she said in a sexy tone, "Muffin, I'm ready to go" "ok, dumpling see you guys later" he finished by telling the group goodbye. They left but not before Serena cut her eye's at Ann giving her a you better keep your ass away from my man kind of look.

Ann found her own table as the rest of the crew went their separate ways as well. Serena and Darien were almost back to there car when Darien broke the silence, " Dumpling, you know I didn't want that girl back there, she's not the girl for me you are" Darien then looked at her, she was blushing. "And besides that Ann girl had really bad hoitist" Darien added as Serena started laughing. "Now that's what I like to see, your smile" Darien said as they came to his car. Serena blushed some more even harder this time. Darien walked to Serena's side of the car. She thought her was going to open her car door, but he had other plans. He took his hand and brushed a piece of hair out of Serena's face before cresting her face. Darien looked into Serena's eye's and she felt like he was looking in her soul as blue and blue meet. Darien then closed the distance between their faces. They kissed. It was sweet at first then slowly became slightly naughty and really hot. As Darien licked her lips for permission to enter, she happily let him. They're tongues played with each other. Darien's hand started to find its way to her ass and cupped it and squeezed a little bit. One of Serena's legs found it's way wrapped around him as he leaned her against his car. She played in his hair which seem to be her favorite thing to do when they where kissing like this. She broke the kiss but only for a second for some air before she licked his lips as he smirked and they went back at it. He squeezed her ass again as she wrapped her leg around him tighter. Darien started to rub her ass as she tried to bring her body as close as she could to his. Her fingers were now making circles on his neck .That only gave him a idea he broke the kiss only to suck her neck as a small moan left her swollen lips. She sucked on his ear and she felt his breath catch. Darien gave a final squeeze to Serena's ass and placed a butterfly kiss on her lips before releasing her slightly. He could tell she was ever so aroused. She looked so sexy that way. They both looked around wondering if anyone saw their make out session. Not that either of them cared if some one had.

Darien didn't want to let Serena leave his arms but how else was she going to get in the car. He opened the car door. Serena had put one foot in, he couldn't help himself he had to grab her ass right quick. She smirked " can't get enough can you?" she questioned playfully " Nope, I'm like J. Cole I Can't get enough" Darien responded truthfully. Just then they saw a boy run down the road, and behind that boy was a male yoma zapping energy from everybody that got close. " Looks like this is a job for Sailor Moon" Darien said while helping her back out the car. "Mmhmm" She said before she dashed off to transform out of sight. Darien would wait to she reappear before ducking off to do the same.

"I am Sailor Moon" Sailor Moon yelled to get the yoma's attention. " Save it meatball brains, just give us your energy and we may spare you" the yoma commanded. "Not a fat chance in hell, you don't scare me, I fight for love and justice" "Can it moon bitch" He launched his attack it was in the form of purple orbs. She dodged it easily. He released several in a row right behind each other she dodged the first four with ease but barely jumped out of the way of the last purple orb. The yoma saw another human run by an zapped their energy. Sailor Moon communicator went off it was Sailor Mercury "Sailor Moon we need your help this Guku looking yoma is pretty strong we need you. We're at Juuban Park" Mercury concluded. " Be right there soon as I handle a battle of my own" Moon told Mercury before cutting off her communicator. The yoma saw yet another human ran by and start to suck them dry. Tuxedo Mask appeared in a tree top and threw a rose to stop the yoma from draining that innocents energy. He threw a blue energy orb at Tuxedo Mask who dodged it and came straight for him swinging his cane hitting him in the head. Sailor Moon Saw her chance. "Moon Tiara Magic" she yelled. Cutting of his head.

"Nice aim Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask Said. "Thank you, Thank you" She said as she playfully took a bow. "Have to get to Juuban Park, the scouts need us" Sailor Moon said Tuxedo Mask nodded. Mask grabs Sailor Moon bridal style and takes to the rooftops. When they arrive at Juuban park Sailor Moon gives a second thought to climbing out of Tuxedo's arms but she does to join her scouts in combat. "Jupiter Thunder Crash" "Mercury Bubbles Freeze" Sailor's Jupiter and Mercury shouted their attack phases. It hit. "going to have to come better than that sailor's" The Youma says as he throws his electric attack at both Mercury and Jupiter. "Moon Tiara… Mars Fire.. Magic.. Surround" Sailor Moon and Mars shouted their attack phases. The attacks combined and was headed straight for Mr. Youma. When he jumped out of the way. Tuxedo Mask was running up behind the youma with his cane in hand getting ready to strike as Sailor Venus readied her attack "Venus Love me Chain Encircle" The Venus chain wrapped around him but he broke free. " Sailor Scouts looks like you have finally met your maker." he says as he spots Tuxedo Mask behind him and stops him dead in his tracks he hits Tuxedo Mask right in the stomach he falls to the ground. "Behold the awesome power of the negaverse" The Youma said before unleashing and onslaught of power on the girls. "I can't breathe" Venus states. "It's getting hard to stand up" Mercury says as she falls to her knees. " Not so strong now sailor brats are you? I'm going to get rid of you bitches once and for all!" He exclaims as he readies his attack.

Sailor Moon Struggles to keep herself on her feet. " Enough" She says. The Tiara on her head begins to glow a bright gold. Tuxedo Mask looks up. He see's a very angry Sailor Moon. He watches as her tiara begin to glow gold and the red ruby in the middle of her tiara changes in to yellow crescent moon but only for a second as the ruby began to glow red. The strange force that was making it hard for the scouts to stand and breathe broke due to the power coming off of Sailor Moon. They all stood and watched the scene as it played out in front of them. The youma unleashed an attack directly at Sailor Moon "Take that You little Moon slut" Miss Moon simply raises one finger and deflects the attack at an near by post office box. She said nothing there was a bright golden light that blinded everyone and was directed straight at the youma. His eyes grew wide. _this is a little more than what I signed up for. _the youma though as the power beam was headed straight for him. It paralyzed him he could not move. "Mars Fire Surround, Jupiter Thunder Crash, Venus Love Me Chain Encircle, Mercury Bubbles Freeze" The remaining four solders all shouted their attacks at once. One last energy beam came from Sailor Moon as the finishing touch. Back to hell he went. Tuxedo Mask was walking toward the scouts. _That crescent moon it's the same one on the pricness forehead from my dream could she be… _Tuxedo Masks thought trailed off. "Sailor Moon" Tuxedo Mask Said in an exaggerated super hero voice. She Turned to him her features soften and her tiara stops glowing.

_"_Sailor Moon" Jupiter was the first to comment. " where in the hell did that come from?" Jupiter Finished her question. " I have no idea…" Moon answered. " …But it made me feel all powerful. Boss Bitch Turn up!" Sailor Moon Finished. They all Nosed dived to the ground in laughter. " My someone has been listening toFuture" Mask comments while chuckling. "Free bands" Ami Says which only causes more laughter from the group. " Hey Mercury, I didn't know you ever take your head out of a book." Venus says. " Well I do have to look up every blue moon and when I do I'm fucking wit' future" They all start to laugh.

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon lock eyes as Tuxedo Mask gets an idea. He smirks then walks over to Sailor Moon, and whispers so the group of giggling sailor scouts can't hear him. "Baby, you okay? "He finishes with that same smirk. "Yes, I am" she smiles then continues," I could ask you the same thing u did take a pretty hard hit to the gut, and what are you up to?" Moon ask with a bit of worry and excitement in her voice. Mask says nothing but before Moon could object not that she would he planted a kiss on her lips. It wasn't long at all before she found her arms around his neck and his hands squeezing her ass. One of Moon's hands left Masks neck and found its way to his ass and gave it a squeeze. He Chuckled and kept on kissing her senseless. Sailor Moons other hand is playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Tuxedo continues to tongue Moon down he licks her top lip and then Mask Sucks on Moons bottom lip all while both of them still has a hand on the others ass squeezing it. A very small moan escaped her mouth but only the two of them heard it as she felt something hard began to from on her man. He felt her smirk. Just then Venus looked up._ So your Tuxedo Mask Darien who would have ever thought. _Venus smiles.

Moon and Mask are enjoying their make out session when " Ahem, Sooo meatball brains when was you going to tell us that Darien is Tuxedo Mask?" Mars Yelled bring the couple back to reality. They stopped kissing other each and turned to face Mars both with goofy smiles on their faces. Moon was still in Masks arms standing in front of him one to hide his hard on from the rest of the girls and two he just wanted to have her near and touch her. " Well I'm waiting Moon" Mars Demands. " umm, well I was… going to…" Sailor Moon says as Mask is kissing her on the cheek and that goofy smile reappears. "Just Can it Meatball head" Mars says. " Aww, Give her a break Mars" Mercury chimes in. "Shit, I'm sure she was going to tell us get your panties out of a bunch. Jupiter adds. " So Sailor Moon is Tuxedo Mask a good Kisser" Venus asks… "Venus!" Mercury Chimes. "Oh Merc Don't try and act like you don't want to know' Venus says back. Moon answers "Hell yes" Mask kisses Moons neck one time. "Well Damn" Venus comments. "Well I have to get home see you guys tomorrow." Mercury says they all turn to go their separate ways. Mask puts Moon on his back and jumps for the roof tops as she excitedly exclaims "Piggy back ride!" "You silly Bae" Mask says chuckling as they make there way to his car…

*Meanwhile*

Profictie is in a back room of his ice parlor holding in one of his hands all the energy he as collected for the negaverse. " Breyl will be most pleased, day one was a total success and this is just the beginning "

End of Chapter 6

Thanks for reading loves i hope you are enjoying it up to this point. Please Review Tell me what you will be more to come until then Duece'z loves and stay safe and fly! :)


End file.
